


"Surprised?"

by PriNc3C0mpleX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Absolute fluff, Dad!Bokuto, M/M, Mom!Akaashi, Wedding, if you sexualize that 4 year old I'll rip your eyes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriNc3C0mpleX/pseuds/PriNc3C0mpleX
Summary: Bokuaka wedding! Bokuto surprises akaashi by "spontaneously" proposes. He feel that it was something long overdue, having that they live together and have a child.What's akaashi answer?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 6





	"Surprised?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll rip your eyes out. Please, and I repeat, PLEASE, do not sexualize Emiko, the child of Bokuto and Akaashi that I have made up for the honor of plot. She is 4. It's 100% normal to call your father Daddy and your mother Mommy, it's is not a sexual thing. It pains me that I have to put this note here. Just don't do it okay.

The morning light shined through the window, illuminating the quiet room with a nice natural light. You could hear the washer going from the hallway. Clinks and clanks made sound as buttons or possibly zippers hit the side of the metal washing machine. Soft snores came from the nearly empty room and a musical, or a show with music played ever so quietly on the television from the living room.

The open window let the warm summer air flood into the room. A brown and white cat jumped down from the window seal down on the bed curling into a small ball at the end of the bed, laying on top of the black duvets. 

The white door opened up slowly and quietly but with a slight creak. Theee, stood in the door way, was Bokuto along with a little girl with tiny pigtails in her hair and a blue and pink summer dress on. "Mommy!" She said excitedly as she trotted over over the pretty, sleeping, black haired man, Akaashi. Only to be stopped by her dad kneeling behind her, wrapping her into a tight, loving hug. He kissed her cheek dramatically making her giggle and kiss her dad on the cheek back. Bokuto smiled looking at his lover. "Lets let mommy sleep," Bokuto said quietly "Do you wanna make pancakes with Daddy?" He asked excitedly. Bokuto took her tiny hand into his big ones. "yeah!" She clapped excitedly. Bokuto smiled and her cuteness. Then he messed up her brushed hair and lifted her into his back. "Daddy!" She called out in surprise. Then she started laughing as Bokuto spined her around on his back. He kneeled down, letting his tiny daughter get off of his back and follow him into the kitchen.

The kitchen was cleaned nicely, as Bokuto did this morning to surprise Akaashi. "Alrighty so first," bokuto started, talking to his daughter. He pulled a box of confetti pancake mix out of the top cabinet. "Can you get daddy a big bowl?" He emphasized by stretching his muscular arms into a big circle. The tiny girl nodded vigorously and opened the door to the bottom cabinets pulling out a big 60 ounce metal bowl. She lifted it over her head to her dad. Bokuto laughed. "You're silly." He took the bowl. "Is it heavy?" Bokuto asked. Then set the bowl on the counter. She nodded with a smile. Bokuto chuckled. "Okay, come here, baby." Bokuto held his arms out to pick up his daughter. She walked into his arm. Bokuto lifted the small girl off the floor to sit of the counter. "Your gonna help daddy mix, okay?" Bokuto asked. "Can you handle the challenge?" He asked, jokingly while he tickled his small daughter. She laughed and heckled out, "yes!" The fun was soon to end when they actually had to cook. They got serious and straight to work. Bokuto helped the girl measure out the mix and the water then gave her a whisk. First, he showed her how to mix then she took the whisk nervously. She copied her father's mixing technique. Bokuto praised her by patting her head a few times after it was all mixed up. (With her father's help.) "Can you go set the table while daddy cooks the pancakes?" He asked his black haired daughter. She nodded politely and went to the dining table. The little girl set 3 plates with a fork and a butter knife for each. "All done, daddy!" She announced. Bokuto smiled and brought over a plate of 5 stacked pancakes that had melted sprinkles throughout them. The girl licked her lips at the sight. Bokuto chuckled at her dorkiness. He washed his hands and wiped them on the hand towel hanging from the stove handle. Then Bokuto picked her up with one arm and held her at his waist. "Lets go wake mommy." He said. 

The walked into the room quietly, the little girl bounced at Bokuto's side. She jumped out of Bokuto's arms and ran over the to bed, then the little girl hopped into it and curled up against her mothers belly. Bokuto smiled as his heart melted. 'My favorite people.' He thought. He keeled in front of the bed and smiled at his daughter for being cute. Then he gently petted Akaashi soft black hair and whispered. "Sweetheart, It's half pass 10, time to get up." His voice was extremely soft with his lover. Bokuto cupped Akaashi's cheek lovingly as his eyes softly fluttered open. Akaashi smiled at bokuto. He was happy that Bokuto's handsome face was the first thing he saw when he woke up. "Good morning." He croaked then pressed a quick kiss to Bokuto's soft lips. Bokuto grinned happily as they parted. 

Their daughter jumped onto Akaashi's hips and hugged her mother tightly as she called out "Mommy!" Akaashi felt his daughter and immediately got happier, if that was possible. Akaashi mimicked his daughter, "Emiko!" He yelled with a giggle. He hugged his daughter back tightly. Bokuto hugged his loved ones together. Both of them giggled while being squished by their favorite boys. (EMIKO FAVORS HER DAD AND THATS THE TEA.) 

"Are you hungry mommy?" She inquired. "Me and daddy made pancakes." She then said proudly with her nose in the air. "Ooh, daddy's cooking in the best, huh?" Akaashi asked, Their small daughter nodded her head with prestige. Akaashi laughed. "Yeah, let's go." Akaashi said. He picked up his daughter, kissing all over her face as he did so. Emiko giggled. Akaashi pulled the blankets off and stood up, Emiko still in his arms. They walked into the brightly lit dining room. The sun shines through the windows illuminating on the pink flowers in the vase that sat on the table. Akaashi got excited to eat, Bokuto was a really amazing cook. Akaashi licked his lips and pulled out a chair to sit down. Bokuto chuckled and helped Emiko into her seat. She thanked him. "Can you help, daddy?" The little girl in pigtails asked. Bokuto hummed and picked up a butter knife from the side of her plait. He sliced her pancake up into small enough pieces for her to eat without choking. The enthusiastically thanked her father then started to drown said pancake in whipped cream, syrup and colorful sprinkles. Akaashi grimaced. While Emiko was a very kind, very polite little girl, everyone had their oddities. Her's was that, like her father, she has a raging sweet tooth. Her teeth were great though, they wouldn't be if Akaashi wasn't so hard about her brushing her teeth though, but the irrelevance of that is now. "Is it good?" Bokuto asked, laughing up a storm as he watched his daughter munch her pancake like a heathen. She nodded at him, syrup dripping slowly down her chin. Akaashi sighed humorously and gently gripped Emiko's face to wipe the sticky, sickly sweet substance that ran down her chin. "Thank you!" She yelled to her Mother enthusiastically. Akaashi nodded with a smile. 

"So," Akaashi started, grasping at straws for an attempt at small talk. "Any plans for today?" He had asked. Bokuto tensed but soon let it go when Emiko made no regard to say anything. Bokuto nodded. "Nothing important, just a little family bonding time around town. Go to a few shops maybe." Bokuto said. "It's nice we'll be getting outside, it's a wonderful day." Akaashi glance at the window that enlightened the entire room. Outside was a nice view of the city streets, filled with the shops that people make up in stories. Flower shop, a coffee shop that isn't Starbucks and those witch-y stores. Akaashi had always loved Japan. He was aware of why people form all around the world liked to visit, it was a amazing place. Anything you'd like to do in particular?" Bokuto asked, he set his fork down on a empty plate that had remains of a pancake and syrup. Akaashi shook his head. "What you have in mind sound great." Akaashi confirmed. He then stood from his chair, it made a sound as he dragged it across the floor to push it under the table. He picked up the forks from stop the three plates the stacked the three plates on top of eachother and walked to set them in the sink to wash. Bokuto hurried after him. "Let me do that?" He asked. Akaashi shook his head, no. "No, dear, it's fine. You cooked. If you'd like, you can go get 'Ko dressed if we plan on leaving soon." Akaashi said kindly. Bokuto smiled and pecked Akaashi on the cheek. "Will do." Then he walked away. Akaashi turned on the hot water a little and ran the plates under it scrubbing them gently, one at a time to rid of any syrup left. While, on the other hand, Bokuto took Emiko in his arms and carried her up the stairs. 

* * *

"Okay!" Bokuto looked in the drawers. "What do you want to wear? It's gotta be something nice." Bokuto told her. Emiko pondered for a moment the thrashed through the clothing in her drawer looking for something to wear. She pulled out a white dress that was a minimalistic and she won't be hot in. It was a summer dress, much like the other but it was sprinkled in tiny green and yellow flowers here and there. The sleeves were short sleeves but the kind that the bottom clings to your arm and makes it look puffy. "You wanna wear this?" Bokuto asked. She nodded vigorously. Bokuto help her take of the other dress she had been wearing (Only after realizing she owns a lot of dresses.) and helped her get the other one on. She put her arms through and grabbed the bottom for the dress to pull it down, correctly. She sat down with her legs out so that Bokuto could help her roll on her socks. She stood up and did a little happy dance after she got her shoes on. 

"Can you go downstairs to mommy while daddy gets dressed?" Bokuto asked s he tapped on Emiko's knees. She nodded, "Yep! I'll tell mommy to get dressed too!" Bokuto quietly thanked her and told her to be careful on the stairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, loves. <3 (If you're seeing the before I finished it it's because I can't save a draft and I have no where else to put it so..)


End file.
